Second Chances
by BassDS
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance, don't they? Gabriel Agreste reflects back on the things being Hawkmoth had cost him: the chance to bring his wife back, and his relationship with his son, who had since washed his hands of him. But what will Gabriel do when Adrien appears after five years of not talking to one another and is ready to forgive and forget?
Hey everyone, BassDS back once more, and this time I'm dragging a little one-shot along with me for you all.

Now let's be honest...we ALL know Gabirel Agreste is Hawkmoth; it's like Hawkdaddy isn't even trying to hide it. Seriously, have you SEEN the guy's twitter. Subtle, he is not. And for the life of me, I can't remember anything else in all my other fandoms being that blatantly obvious.

Which brings us to this one-shot story right here, dealing with the reconciliation between father and son years after the huge fallout between the two of them. So hopefully, you all find this enjoyable.

As for others stories...well, I MIGHT have a little something up my sleeve...*grins* but as for now, if many of you have not discovered it due to it being a crossover, and not among the usual MLB sections, feel free to check out my other story, Miraculous Kingdom, the result of Miraculous Ladybug and Kingdom Hearts jumping around in my head and using my brain as a trampoline. I'll be working on the next chapter for that story, then I might start my other little short story I have on my mind before I go back to work on my usual Shooting Star Lovers stories. That needs a serious update. And to be honest, if it wasn't for Ladybug, I wouldn't even be writing as much as I have been right now; was kinda sitting in a dry spell with no motivation, but then this series pops up, and look at me now.

But I'll spare you all my rambling and end thing for now. So until next time, BassDS logging out, and I hope you all enjoy the one-shot.

* * *

Second Chances

* * *

The breeze was light as ripples formed across the pond as Gabriel Agreste took in the scenery before his eyes as he ripped off a chunk of bread and handed it down to the eager duck that had been his only companion for the past 5 years.

"My, you sure are hungry today, aren't you, my friend." he smiled gently as the duck ate the bread before waddling around a bit. "So, do you want to enjoy what life has to offer today with me?' he asked as the duck jumped onto the bench and sat down next to him.

The last five years of Gabriel's life had been spent in the mental hospital he was currently at; not one of those places for the full-blown insane people of the world, but one that helped people through difficult times and to get their life back on track. Granted, he didn't really have a choice in the matter. He very well could have rotted in prison, his name totally tarnished due to his past transgressions as the villainous Hawkmoth; the villain that had plagued Paris for a good year and a half before finally being taken down by Ladybug and Chat Noir.

He only avoided prison because his son had taken pity on him, let alone see that it was an easy way to avoid major publicity that would have ruined his young life. The news reports were eating up the ploy they had devised: Hawkmoth finally met his end and was vanquished by Ladybug and Chat Noir. It was such a big thing, no one seemed to notice that two weeks later, Gabriel Agreste was admitted to a mental hospital after suffering a nervous breakdown, with a member of the board running the fashion empire until Adrien turned of age to legally be in charge.

Gabriel felt he at least owed his son that much, agreeing to go along with the cover story, despite the last words his son had spoken to him the last time he had seen Adrien.

" _You're dead to me!"_

Those words stung hard. But Gabriel knew he deserved it. While he was Hawkmoth, in reality, his son was Chat Noir, one of his very enemies that he had vowed to defeat and take the source of his power; his Miraculous, all in an attempt to grab the Miraculous of his partner Ladybug, trying in vain to bring his wife back to him. To give Adrien back his mother.

"It's such a beautiful day out, isn't it, old friend?" Gabriel smiled as he patted the duck's head that he affectionately called Bruno. Had it not been for him, he would have very well gone insane.

"Yeah, I guess it is nice out today." a voice called out as it's familiarity struck a cord with Gabriel as he rose up and turned to the direction of the voice, his eyes coming into contact with the green orbs possessed by his son.

"Adrien..."

"Been a while, hasn't it?" he asked as he moved over to sit down onto the bench. The past five years had definitely changed him; he was now taller, and the blonde hair he inherited from his mother now grew down on level with his shoulder blades.

"Yes...yes, I suppose it has."

"I see you've been keeping foul company." he joked lightly as he eyed the resting duck.

"Well, nature has that effect on you. Bruno is a great friend indeed." Gabriel replied, trying to avoid the subject as much as he could, but he knew there was no way that would happen. "So...why are you here?"

"Well...like you said, it's been a while, and I wanted to check in on you." Adrien said as he looked out across the pond. "Five years can really make a man think."

"I concur with you there."

"To be honest...I really didn't want to come here. Until yesterday, you were written out of my life for good."

"I see...what changed your mind then?" Gabriel asked, knowing that his son still felt resentment towards him.

"Marinette did."

The name brought back good and bad memories for him. The young girl who looked up to him in the designer world, being impressed with her clothing designs and whatnot, and the crushing reality that her idol was her archenemy all rolled up into one.

"And how is she doing?"

"We've been together ever since...well you know. She helped me put the pieces of my life back together and was always there for me. Asked her to marry me a month back, and we'll be making it official in a few weeks. I'm lucky to have her."

"Well, I give you nothing but my utmost congratulations then." Gabriel replied as he looked over to Adrien.

"She told me this would be a new chapter in our lives; a blank slate. A chance just to start everything over. She told me that even after everything you did; the pain that you caused others, that she forgives you, and she wanted me to do the same."

"But I suppose I am beyond forgiveness in your eyes, however?"

"That's what I thought for the past five years." Adrien replied. "I hated you for everything you'd done, everything you put Marinette through, and to us."

"You were not wrong to hate me, Adrien. After our last battle, I came even to despise myself. Your mother would have never approved of my actions. I know that now."

"Marinette said that even through all the bad that one does, deep down, there's still good inside of them, and even then, that warrants a second chance; something everyone deserves."

"Your fiancee has a good heart. I see she's filled with compassion that knows no bounds."

"That's what I love about her." Adrien smiled.

"I wish I could do everything over." Gabriel solemnly said. "I should have been a better father to you when your mother..." he began before quickly avoid the subject of his wife. "I forced so much on you, kept you on a metaphorical leash, limited what you could do. I shouldn't have done any of that. I should have been there when you needed the only thing you had left. Your father, and I utterly failed in that regard." he said as he gripped his pants.

"That's why...I'm willing to make up for lost time now." Adrien said as he placed his hand atop his dad's. "Mom wouldn't want this for us; she wouldn't want all this anger and hostility I've had built up in me for so long against you."

"So...are you offering me a second chance, then?"

"Only if you'll give me one too."

"Well...as we say in business: we have a deal." Gabriel said, but was cut off as Adrien wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, dad..."

"I love you too, Adrien."

The two soon broke away as Gabriel felt as if a giant weight had been lifted off his conscious, almost as if all was now right in his world.

"We can't change the past, but we can at least work on making our future better. I'm sure Mom would want that." Adrien said as the breeze picked up around them.

"Indeed, she would."

"And besides...your time as a father isn't exactly through yet, Grandpa." Adrien flashed a small cat grin.

"I'm...going to be a grandfather?"

"Yep. That was pretty much the main reason I asked Marinette to marry me. It only seemed like the right thing to do, after all. Baby or not, I was going to propose soon anyway. Our little catbug just sped things up a bit."

"Well...I have to admit...I'm pretty nervous. I haven't felt like this since your mother was pregnant with you." Gabriel admitted.

"Oh, they'll be more, don't worry; you'll get plenty of practice. Turns out she wants three in all." Adrien laughed a bit.

"I can't wait to see how you handle it. You were a handful yourself, you know."

"Life's full of surprises. We'll just have to take them as they come." Adrien said as he stood up and offered his hand. "Come on, let's go home."

"I'd like that very much." Gabriel said as he stood up, only for the movement to make Bruno stand up and quack gently at him.

"Do you want to come along as well, my friend?" Gabriel asked as he bent down, receiving a few loud quacks as a response. "Fine, come along. Your home will be the fountain in the back. You'll love it." he smiled as he picked him up in his arms.

Bruno could only quack happily as Adrien chuckled at the sight of his dad and his duck.


End file.
